Bruja
by oscuros borradores
Summary: Bella no es la típica adolescente, ella es especial, muy especial. Es un ser mágico, diferente, es única. Aquí su historia, su diario íntimo.
1. Chapter 1

**18 de febrero de 2021: Soy una bruja**

Bruja. Eso es lo que soy. No lo puedo evitar ni rechazar, es mi naturaleza. Si nunca creíste en el refrán: bruja pueden que no existan, pero de que las hay, las hay; este diario puede hacerte cambiar de idea.

No tengo arrugas, ni feos lunares, ni verrugas como dije, ya lo sabrás. Soy morocha de ojos marrones oscuros, de mediana estatura y de complexión normal. Yo soy Bella Swan, tengo 19 años y hoy puedo desahogarme escribiendo una biografía llena de terror y sufrimiento. Vivo en el pueblo Sombreado, a las afueras del lago Nahuel Huapí.

Desde que nací ya percibí con los sentidos que el mundo que me rodeaba no era natural, mágico es la palabra. Aunque para otros podría ser tenebroso la palabra correcta.

Desde el año de vida comencé a estar involucrada con los hechizos y los brebajes. Sí, seguro como tú también, acaso tu madre nunca te ha dado un té de hierbas o mezcla para curar un estado de salud en especial. Eso es justamente lo que me paso a mí, salvo por los ingredientes fuera de lo común, como cola de caballo, pero literalmente.

Mis primeros pasos los hice sobre una montaña en un día de campo en el Aconcagua. Sí, mi familia puede volar y escalar, no es un problema, no necesitamos arneses ni nada por el estilo.

Mi primer hechizo lo realice a los 3 años, cuando me enojé con una prima a la que todavía desprecio, porque me decapitó una pequeña bruja de trapo. Le grité sin querer, sí, sin querer, porque apenas podía decir palabras enteras, _**Jer**_ _**raritser**_ (es como un tirón o jalón de cabello).

Siempre a las brujas les dan de juguetes cosas relacionadas, si a vos te daban una muñeca, a mí una bruja. Si eres varón, una barita, y cosas así.

Nunca había escuchado a mis padres hablar de la magia, sólo me aparecían las palabras mentalmente. Y fue así sucesivamente como me instruí yo sola en la magia, magia es mejor que brujería. Por eso no entiendo por qué les llaman brujas a las esposas cuando no lo son, ni siquiera tienen nuestra capacidad para ser llamadas de esa manera… de todas formas continuo; perdón, me dejé llevar.

A partir de los 13 años comencé mi ascensión final. Fue duro ya que al ser hija única no tenía en quién confiar, ni tampoco tenía una amiga a la que pudiera contarle la situación en la que me encontraba. No es que no tuviera una amiga, Tanya siempre estuvo conmigo, aunque sospechara que tuviera un secreto familiar o algo parecido que no pudiera contar a nadie.

Esta etapa para las brujas es muy complicada, porque al mínimo pensamiento el hechizo te obedece y es difícil de controlar. Además, a esa edad me pareció imposible no dejar con cabello o dientes a Nicole, una rubia insoportable del colegio que se las agarró conmigo casi todos los días. Ella pertenecía a los Gómez, una familia de las más antiguas en el pueblo, que tenía la idea fija con mi familia y ella no era de extrañar, también la tenía.

Mis días en la secundaria Manuel Belgrano fueron lo bastante aterradores, la edad del pavo lo es, ¿no? Por la súper inteligente y despreciable de Nicole.

Mis compañeros siempre me trataron como a una persona normal. Nunca sospecharon ni se dejaron llevar por las habladurías del pueblo. Bah, de los ancianos del pueblo, que dedicaban gran cantidad de su tiempo a comentar a sus nietos y tátara nietos las historias más estúpidas sobre mi familia. Luego me explayaré sobre ello…


	2. Más de mí

**19 de febrero de 2021: El único secreto se debe a una regla.**

Es la regla.

Es de suma importancia, nunca mostrarse ni ser visto como sospechoso. Realizar hechizos en público o que pudieran ser detectados por los mortales. Nunca confiar el secreto a nadie, sólo presentarse como bruja o brujo ante algún individuo del aquelarre de la zona o que requiera una audiencia pública.

Ah, perdón, mis padres son Renée y Charlie Swan. Hace tiempo que no los veo, deben de estar de vacaciones en París, su ciudad favorita. Como ya lo sabrás, no son detectados por nadie, salvo los de nuestra clase. No son tampoco llamativos. Mi madre es baja de estatura, con el cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones. Mi padre es de estatura promedio de cabello color negro y de ojos marrones tirando a negros. Ellos nunca rompen las reglas.

Sólo me queda Luz, mi gata negra. Y mi esposo, Damon, ya les contaré sobre él. Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo, la universidad me quita la mayoría de mi tiempo.


	3. Características de una bruja

**26 de febrero de 2021: Características de una bruja**

Nos catalogaron haciéndonos parecer horrorosas, con aspectos de viejas decrépitas con ansias de atraer a jóvenes bellos para mantener nuestra apariencia de doncellas encantadoras. Ni siquiera somos de color verde como nos pintan en los dibujos animados. Incluso, nos tacharon de insoportables, de maldecir porque sí o de atraer hombres con un simple hechizo. Bueno, lo último es cierto, pero todo depende de la bruja a la que observes.

Como ya te dije antes, podemos volar. No sobre una escoba, ya, eso estaría excelente, pero es sólo una capacidad de movernos rápido; todo es cuestión de concentración. No nos parecemos a la voladora, mujer que según las leyendas de los aborígenes era capaz de convertirse en un ave, de mal agüero para algunos, y que llevaba los mensajes de sus superiores, las brujas y los brujos. No sé de donde habrán sacado la idea.

Lo que sí podemos es volvernos invisibles, para eso existe un hechizo de invisibilidad, se necesitan: una hoja seca, una piedra pequeña de cualquier tipo y agua. El agua es transparente, incolora, ayuda al proceso. Entendés, salvo el caso de tener la capacidad de hacer el hechizo mentalmente. Una vez ascendidas, las brujas dejan de realizar los hechizos manualmente, con materiales específicos.

Ah, también esto, no nos convertimos en gatos negros, sólo tenemos gatos. No hace falta que sean negros, alguna vez tuve un amarrillo, que se llamaba así, pero todo es por culpa de la imaginación de los mortales que admiten que traen mala suerte como los gatos blancos. No nos queda de otra, los encontramos en los terrenos olvidados y les damos un hogar.

Tampoco va eso de que les damos de comer nuestros hechizos ni nada por el estilo. Son sólo mascotas, incluso tuve un perro, pero Beethoven se portaba mal y terminó por romper una escultura a la que había yo sacado un brazo con una raqueta de tenis cuando tenía 10 años y se lo llevaron al campo para ayudar con el ganado. Como lo extraño…

Una vez ascendida como bruja total y con todas las letras, que ocurre a los 18 años, que concuerde con la edad adulta de los mortales es pura coincidencia, los encantamientos en ese período salen por sí solos. Tenemos la fuerza para volar completamente y cambiar de forma, yo sólo puedo convertirme en una paloma blanca con motas negras. Si ya sé, es absurdo considerando que una bruja es la persona más fea del mundo, malévola y con contrato permanente y llamada directa con Satán; y la paloma simboliza la paz. La verdad es curioso, mis padres se convertían en halcones, ya que dependía de la zona de habitación para que los lugareños nunca pudieran sospechar nada. Pero mi caso es único.

P.D.: El agua no nos hace nada, no hay nada más lindo que pegarse una buena ducha antes de ir a dormir. Je.


	4. Dios

**1 de marzo de 2021: Dios**

Sé que muchos piensan que las brujas tenemos un pacto con el diablo, pues lamento decirles que no es así. Nunca entendimos bien por qué podemos tener estos poderes sobrenaturales.

En mi opinión, respeto la creencia de los mortales hacia un ser superior y su adversario, pero me parece que es inherente al ser humano tener conciencia del bien y del mal.

Como una congregación, también tenemos rituales, pero acaso no es cierto que todas las religiones los tienen. Nunca ofendemos a la religión, menos a la católica, la persecución hacia nuestro poder fue y es muy mal fundamentado.

Las mujeres sean brujas, o no, siempre se dedicaron a la casa y los quehaceres relacionados con ellas; era lógico que lograran un mayor conocimiento sobre las facultades de algunas plantas y hierbas. Pero no es algo sumamente importante para una conllevar a una persecución y tortura.

Sí considero que provenimos de un mismo hombre de origen, llámese Adán o como les guste, ya que todos compartimos con los mortales la apariencia física, salvo por los poderes que, a mi entender, es una evolución o nivel superior de inteligencia para captar y funcionar en los universos paralelos y mundos ocultos no visibles a los mortales comunes. Me refiero a los mortales comunes, ya que muy poca gente puede tener la capacidad de observación de fenómenos supernaturales y esotéricos como nosotros. La mayoría de ellos sólo son actores que no se pueden creer ni ellos.

En relación al martirio de las brujas, mi madre se salvó de ser quemada en la hoguera cerca del siglo XV. La matanza para la Iglesia fue basada en una serie de puntos a tener en cuenta: pensamiento contemporáneo moderno para una mujer en esa época, conocer los secretos medicinales naturales, cosas naturales y simples en una mujer en un tiempo muy diferente al nuestro hoy; luego se le adjudicaban rituales de sacrificios para con hijos por nacer, rituales de antropofagia, relación directa y carnal con el diablo, de mutilar cadáveres y molestar a los difuntos, de provocar esterilidad en el ganado y ser pan sexuales.

No mataron brujas, sino mujeres de pensamiento liberal.

Como ya mencioné, no podemos ser detectadas y somos más listas que los mortales.

Las torturas reproducidas, ya sea con diferentes elementos o ahogamientos e incluso quemaduras, sólo lograron falsos testimonios, que incluso los inquisidores conseguían por medio de ellas y se jactaban de ello.

La creencia popular y la autoridad de la Iglesia en los secuestros y torturas permitieron aún más la proliferación de historias falsas, en muchos casos por las mismas mujeres para evitar ser apresadas y torturadas por nada.

Una parte de la historia mortal universal nos compara con los vampiros, nos llaman las chupadoras de sangre, tal es el caso de Italia, donde la persona que bebe sangre y es mujer se la llama bruja. Y como siempre, somos feas e incluso en algunos lugares tenemos sólo ¡un diente!, qué poca imaginación. En otras culturas, somos como aves nocturnas que ingresan por las cerraduras de las puertas y atacan a niños dormidos y le quitan la sangre del cuerpo, por lo que esto les impediría crecer o tener marcas.

Una verdadera calumnia, incluso para los vampiros, y lo sé de muy buena fuente.


	5. El amor

**3 de marzo de 2021: El amor**

Sobre todo tengo un extraño don que siempre creí que no lo usaría nunca.

¿Nunca te preguntaste qué pasa cuando una bruja se enamora?

Es difícil que eso suceda, puedes esperar toda una vida y eso no sucederá. Otro día les cuento la regla familiar sobre este tema.

Pero la verdad es que las brujas cuando encuentran a su verdadero amor se quedan con él para siempre, no envejecen, toman la apariencia de su amor. Aclaración: no es como Shrek, sólo nos quedamos en el tiempo, no cambiamos de forma. Además, una de las formas de matar a una bruja es matando a su amor. Sí, es muy trágico, pero es así, al estar muy conectados uno con el otro la reacción es como en cadena, se produce instantáneamente.

Obviamente podemos inducir a los mortales con los hechizos, pero éstos resultan insoportables. El mortal se parece más a un zombi que a un enamorado, luego de un rato es imposible continuar con ellos.

El hechizo se basa en tener un corazón de una gallina, cercar el corazón con velas rojas y pétalos de rosas y rociarle perfume de la persona que nos interesa enamorar, luego se repite en voz alta: _**Mours mae**_, varias veces. La persona inmediatamente se convierte en tu servidor de amor, creo que servidor es la palabra más específica que encuentro para describir lo que le sucede, posteriormente hace todo lo que le dices. Nunca ninguna bruja pudo hacer el hechizo de manera correcta, creo que el hechizo está averiado de fábrica, como no podemos mostrarnos. Igual no pasa nada, el zombi, quiero decir enamorado, sólo piensa que estaba en un sueño, nunca es exacto a lo que pasó en realidad.

Una característica en nosotros es que cuando realizamos hechizos, nos cambian de color los ojos, normalmente es lo contrario al color natural. Como yo los tengo marrones, se vuelven celestes vidriosos. Esa es otra cosa por la que no podemos hacer hechizos públicos, se nota que algo extraño tenemos.

A mi esposo le ocurre al revés, pero se debe a una característica de su raza que no puede controlar.

Nosotros podemos evitar el cambio de ojos si se dice: V_**isteus chancas**_, justo antes del hechizo, pero la mayoría de las veces nos olvidamos de hacerlo.


	6. CUB

**5 de marzo de 2021: C.U.B.**

El C.U.B. es la sigla que define al Consejo Universal de Brujería. Está integrado por 5 brujos: Aro, Cayo, Marcus, Alec y Félix; y por 5 brujas: Renata, Jane, Heidi, Victoria y Gianna.

Son como la policía internacional, se encargan de juzgar las acciones, de apresar y de sentenciar. Sobre todo la acción prohibida, como darse a conocer a un mortal. Es la única regla que tenemos. Ah, me olvidaba, nunca una bruja o brujo puede permanecer solo. Siempre debe recurrir a un aquelarre, se debe a una forma de control. Algo así como más ojos observan mejor.

En ese caso, la única sanción sin capacidad de negociación es la hoguera. Sí, la hoguera, en algo tenían razón los mortales. Es la única forma de matar a una bruja, pero no es simple, antes se debe realizar un conjuro para extinguir sus poderes como el _**Matar**_ _**matures**_. Suena a muerte y es la verdad, muy pocas brujas sentenciadas a no tener más poderes no soportan la falta de ellos. Pero la quita de poder es en caso excepcional donde se juzga la acción.

Este conjuro las deja sin formas para defenderse y luego se las quema. Sin el hechizo de por medio es muy difícil atrapar a una bruja, sin tener una confrontación larga y de nunca acabar.


	7. Historia de mi familia

**8 de marzo de 2021: historias de mi familia**

Mi familia es una leyenda urbana.

Todo se debe a la historia familiar, es leyenda porque lo puedes escuchar en el pueblo Sombreado. No hay nadie en el pueblo que no conozca la leyenda de las apariciones de ganado en la época de los primeros colonizadores, gracias a la aceptación de los lugareños para con mis tataratatara abuelos. Como agradecimiento ayudaron a criar y multiplicar el ganado de los granjeros, si bien ellos sospechaban de algo raro, nunca lo dijeron. Y si lograron deducir qué eran, tampoco tuvieron imaginación para describir lo que pasó. Sólo se dice que fue la familia que salvó la edificación del pueblo y les ayudó a evitar la hambruna debido a la etapa de sequía por el invierno crudo de 1622.

Sombreado, se llama así por el nombre de la primera granja del pueblo y la falta de sol brillante por la excesiva cercanía de las montañas. Los días aquí son sombreados casi todo el año, es un lugar muy seco y frío. No posee mucha población sólo unos 2.366 habitantes.

Pese a no ser nunca molestados por los mortales desde hace siglos, nuestra familia siempre vivió alejada de los mortales. Lo hicimos, y aún lo hago, en una casa de estilo colonial del siglo XVIII, en una estancia rodeada de parques silvestres.

Una casona con 8 habitaciones, chimenea y un gran caldero de metal, como adorno solamente. Es igual, de tan grande y pesado nunca lo usaron para nada. La verdad semejante aparato sólo es un estorbo ocupando lugar.

La casa está llena de esculturas medievales y juegos de sillones antiguos que un coleccionista se derretiría al verlos. Es muy luminosa con grandes ventanales que van del suelo al techo.

No hay una habitación destinada a nuestro ocultismo si te preguntas eso. Todo se hace en nuestra cocina; si la vieras, no tiene nada de raro a otras cocinas. Nada.

Los Swan siempre fuimos de respetar la tradición familiar, a mi sólo podía haberme ocurrido lo contrario.

Mi familia al ser de un linaje de brujos con brujos, desde mis antepasados nunca se ha dado la opción de un matrimonio de bruja o brujo con un mortal, por la regla, obvio.

Para mí es un tradición estúpida, que lo hizo una tía solterona ambiciosa a la cual nunca le funcionaron los encantamientos de amor. Igual ya leíste, nunca funcionan.

Desde pequeña tuve la sensación que yo traería un cambio a la familia, sobre todo por lo que un día mis tías, las llamo tías porque no sé cómo se podría decir a las personas que forman parte de tu aquelarre sin pertenecer a tu familia directamente. Son como una familia únicamente ligada por la magia que se reúne una vez al año para comer y celebrar y de paso cotorrear como toda familia normal.

Existe una cosa muy importante en una familia de brujos, lo mejor siempre es tener un primogénito varón. Error. No es mi caso, esto es en realidad para el traspaso de liderazgo en la familia. Como los mortales intentan seguir con el apellido otras generaciones, también nosotros. Mi madre después de tenerme quedó internada por un mes en el hospital de la zona. No pudo tener más hijos y conmigo muere el aquelarre Swan.

También lo hace por otra cosa superior, pero ya lo sabrás.


	8. Mi aquelarre

**11 de marzo de 2021: Mi aquelarre**

Mi aquelarre, es así como se llama a la convención de brujas y brujos de un lugar determinado.

La ley de brujería universal pone como obligación que cada nueva familia de brujos o brujas y brujos solitarios, que se hospeden en nuestro territorio, deben pedir permiso al aquelarre para unírseles ni bien se establecen. No importa el territorio que sea, siempre hay aquelarres escondidos. Nunca te pusiste a pensar que cada lugar tiene guardianes, pues son brujos y brujas que defienden su territorio.

Está prohibido permanecer solitariamente.

Por cierto, siempre existen peleas porque hay quienes se disputan las tierras. Todo a escondidas de los mortales. Los nuevos inquilinos deben conocer a su nuevo aquelarre y seguir sus reglas, porque cada conjunto, si bien está amarrado por la ley universal de brujería, deben adecuarse a las reglas locales. No son la gran cosa, pero como ocurre en mi familia, los hechizos a los lugareños están sumamente prohibidos. Razón por la cual no podía utilizar mis hechizos para hacer olvidar al profesor de una tarea que no había hecho, mis padres siempre se enteraban. Como yo era una recién iniciada la ligaban mis padres.

Mi aquelarre estaba compuesto por una familia de brujos, los Denali. Eleazar y Carmen tenían un hijo único llamado Stefan. Era el hijo perfecto para mis padres, tenían la leve esperanza que termináramos siendo algo más que amigos. La verdad yo nunca vi a Stefan como algo más, nos llevábamos bien así, aunque siempre tuve la sospecha que él me quería y sólo lo hacía para estar cerca de mí.

Del otro lado estaban Alistair, un brujo solitario, entrado en años ya, de carácter pesado y mis tías, las solteronas, Caroline, Kate e Irina. Estas sí que eran feas, en serio. Tenían el cabello largo con canas y se vestían como salidas de 1800. Por otro lado, está mi prima, la llamo así porque era joven. Se llamaba Bonnie, la insoportable que me rompió la bruja de trapo. Ella era una morocha común y corriente, salvo porque era una rapidita. Tenía otra palabra que la describe mejor, pero no da el vocabulario grotesco.

Ah, mi familia nunca acepto a Damon. Ah, perdón, nunca les mencioné, él es un vampiro. Sí, un vampiro, no leíste mal. Mis padres no lo aceptaron de un principio, pero hoy ya no tienen más remedio. No fue fácil y nunca me perdonaron, mi aquelarre tampoco, que rompa la regla de familia. Pero no harías cualquier cosa por el amor de tu vida.

Por si se lo preguntan, no soy vampiro, sólo sigo siendo una simple bruja. No, no toma mi sangre. No te apures, ya llegaré a esos detalles…


End file.
